


Onsen

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoutarou and Philip are at an Onsen for New Years~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onsen

When Philip had closed the garage entry door behind him to enter the agency and approach Shoutarou with his look on his face that said he had found something thrilling, Shoutarou had just frowned and put his coffee cup on the table.

That was back then.

But now, with that idea in execution, Shoutarou was glad he had given in to the boy's idea, with the two of them taking a trip the mountains, enjoying a New Year's Onsen bath, just the two of them.

 

It was a nice onsen, traditional and all wooden tubs and they had booked a private one, if they were going to do this, Shoutarou had figured, it should be at least in this setting.

He had already entered the hot steamy tub, it was a small one but it would fit two people, and it was placed outside and therefore provided a view over the garden and surroundings, the rocks and stone laterns and bushes all covered in at least 4 inches of snow.

A peaceful silence was spread all over the place and Shoutarou leaned back, his arms wide spread on the edge of the tub, waiting for his partner. What took him so long?

„Oi, Philip! Hurry and get in!“ He called inside, and eventually, the wooden sliding door pushed open and Philip came out, looking a bit lost.

 

„Don't enter too fast, it's hot“ Shoutarou instructed and Philip just nodded, shivering a bit from the cold suddenly but doing as he was told and setting one foot inside the tub, then the other, sitting down.

Shoutarou blushed softly. He had been to an Onsen once or twice in his life but he hadn't really found the time since he had become a detective. Back then he hadn't really given it much thought, but now, he was with someone special to him, someone close.

He had tried not to look too much but when he had watched Philip stepping outside, he couldn't deny how beautiful the boy was. His dark, silky long hair fell into his neck softly, he had for now decided to leave the binders out and was awkwardly brushing some hairstrands behind his ear. His porcelain skin was flawless, and his lips had a nice shape, or so Shoutarou thought.

 

„So this is an Onsen“ Philip stated, softly swinging his arms around on the surface of the hot water.

„Hm, yeah.“ Shoutarou began and Philip popped his eyes open when he felt Shoutarou's taller hand on his small back. He turned his face around to the older and saw a gaze there he couldn't quite interpret. Before he knew, Shoutarou had spread his arms around him and was slowly and gently dragging him closer towards him into an embrace.

„Hmmm“ Philip just hummed and let the other, leaning back against the older male's broader chest, relaxing after a while and closing his eyes.

 

His head lay in the crane of Shoutarou's neck and Shoutarou's hand appeared on the surface of the water from underneath, entwining his fingers with his own.

Shoutarou's full lips found the younger boy's back and he smiled proudly when he brushed Philip's black hairstrands away to find a fresh hickey from last night. He trailed it with his fingertips and just layed his lips on the soft skin at another spot, just resting them there.

„Happy New Year, aibou“ He whispered quietly against the boy's neck and Philip smiled in response.

„Happy New Year, Shoutarou“


End file.
